Sick
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Everything is going to be okay. I promised that, didn't I?" Emily's hazels filled with tears. "But what if it isn't?"
1. Ill

Sick 1

Author Note: Yellow! And Green! MEMILY BELONGS! :D Anyway, ilikefriz here with another story of Memily. FINALLY, I write something with more than one chapter...:D Enjoy!

Mike noticed how weak she was every since the Nilock attack. The Yellow Ranger moped around, her eyes half open and not wanting to eat or hang out. When she tried to train, she'd left early, claiming she was hungry. But when Mike had checked on her, she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"Emily, I know you're sick," he came to her when she was done. Her face was pale and covered in a sheet of sweat.

"I'll be fine," she struggled up, but he caught her when she fell.

"Were you like this earlier?" he asked, guiding her to bed.

"No," she coughed, shivering as she got in the bed. Tucking her in, he took her tempature and got 103.

Telling the others, Mike on her bed as Ji treated her. Her hazels were half closed, and when she moved, she winced in pain. He soon finished, warning Mike she would fall asleep quickly.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her, "I promise that."

"Okay," she fell asleep.

He ran a cloth over her forehead, keeping a close eye on the girl. The others checked in at times, Jayden and Antonio most often. When night fell, Mike refused to leave her side.

"I don't care if I get sick too," he insisted to Ji, "but I promised her things were going to be okay. And I will stay with her until she is normal."

The boy fell asleep, curled up on the bed at her feet. We he woke up, she was trying to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he stood in front of her, "where are you going?"

"To.." she stumbled, falling to her bed, "to train."

"You're sick," he reminded, "stay put."

"But..."

"No 'buts.' Now, into bed, young lady!" Pouting, the Yellow Samurai got back in bed reluctantly.

Satisfied, Mike set a trash cam at her bedside and brought her some stew. She drank it, starving, but she threw it up quickly. Frowning, she slid under her sheets, shivering, though she burning up. He noticed her discomfort, so he turned on her fan and pulled her covers off halfway.

Smiling faintly, she fell back asleep. She was so sick, and it was breaking his heart. But she would be okay soon. He would see to that before anything else.

What Mike didn't know is just how serious her illness was.


	2. Secret

Sick 2

Author Note: Wow, I think this story is doing something to me. I wrote this, and now _I'm _sick with the cold. And it is certainly not cold outside! D: Bummer, isn't it? But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I am writing Chapter 2. It won't be very long, though, because I am seriously tired. Enjoy!

Emily rolled over in bed, heat in her forehead. Mike sat on her bed, watching her sleep. She suddenly sat up, coughing. He handed her the bucket, and when she was done, he cleaned it and put back on her bed. He wiped her forehead with a cool cloth and fixed her pillow.

"Can you read to me?" she asked softly.

"Sure," he nodded, picking up the book **Twilight. **(I've been reading that while I've been sick.)

He was through Chapter 9 when she fell asleep. Closing the book, he stared out the window. It was such a nice day, and the others were down there training, having fun. But he was looking after Emily in a boring recovery room.

"Go ahead," she finally spoke.

"What? No, I need to stay with you," he denied.

"Mike, I'll die alone," she told him, "go on."

"Hey," he squeezed her hand, "everything's going to be alright."

Her hazels shown with sadness, "What if it's not?"

"It will," he hugged her before going outside.

Laying back down, Emily cried. She was so sick, and everybody was making a fuss over it. They just didn't know…

She shook her head and tried to find sleep. She just couldn't tell them..no matter how sick it made her.


	3. Emy

Sick 3

Author Note: I'm all better now! Enjoy!

Emily rolled around her bed, every bone aching. She hadn't said a peep about her illness getting worse by the day or why she was so sick. The Yellow Samurai's face was beaded with sweat, even though all she wore was a big t-shirt going to her knees, undergarments, and all the windows, ACs, and fans were turned on all around her. She couldn't get comfortable at all. She was totally misirble.

"How's the best of us doing?" Mike greeted her with a cold, wet cloth.

"Fine," she croaked, "I think I might be healed. Can I go train?"

"No, no, no," Mike sat next to her, "not until I see bubbling, shiny Em again."

_I'm sorry, Mike, _she thought to herself, _but I can't tell you why or that I'm getting sicker by the minute. You'll never see me like me again. All you'll ever see is me getting even more sick until you have to buy me a coffin. _

He got her to be a little more comfortable by setting up the air conditions until ice was in his hair and put a thin blanket over her. The youngest Ranger smiled, but it was very weak and faint.

"I think you're getting better," he spoke to her, "you haven't thrown up all day."

He was soon proven wrong. As the Green Ranger was cleaning that trash can out once again, he heard a crash and two screams. He rushed into the recovery room to see Mia covered in purple-pink medicine and Emily screaming in agony.

"What happened?" he asked the Pink Samurai.

"I tried to give her her medicine," Mia told him, "and she slapped me. The bottle slipping and she hit it into me. Then the lamp shattered by my stumbling and cut Emily on her wrist."

"Emily," Mike came to his girlfriend, "calm down." He tried to nurse the cuts, but she jerked away.

"I'll do it," she wouldn't even let him see, "just give me the stuff and clean up Mia."

He knew she wasn't going to back down, so he let her. When he returned, she was all fixed up, even though she was still very ill.

"So…how about the medicine?" Mike offered to her.

"I'll do it," Jayden came in, "you need to rest."

"But…"

"Michael."

Huffing, the Green Samurai stormed off. Satisfied, the Red Ranger sat on the chair beside Emily and held out the spoon of new medicine. She pressed her lips together and shook her blonde curls.

"Come on, Emily," he urged, "take this. It'll make you feel better."

_If only, _she thought as she denied it.

"Emily," he sighed. Then he got an idea as she pouted.

"Come on, Emy," he talked like he was urging a little girl, "take your medicine. It tastes yum-yum! It'll make you smile! You can do, Emy."

"I am not a baby," she pouted.

"Here comes the train," he kept it up, "choo-coo to Emy's mouth." He held out the spoon.

"Stop it!" she whined.

"It's good for you, Emy," he wasn't stopping, "yummy cheery!"

Sighing, she let him feed it to her.

"Yea, Emy!" she was trying not to laugh, "you get a lollipop!" He held out a grape one.

"Ha-ha," she laid back to sleep.

Sliding it into her mouth, Jayden started to leave.

"Jay?"

"Yeah, Em?"

Smiling weakly, she murmured, "Thanks."

Author Note: I give credit to the idea for Shevi! (Awesome writer.) :D Reviews=Chapter 4! :D


	4. Why

Sick 4

Author Note: In case yall didn't get the memo, notanormalpie and I have our own account again. So we're just finishing up our stories here, and then we'll write the rest on our old account. :D Enjoy!

Mike was really concerned for his blonde girlfriend. She kept falling into deep sleep and not waking up for long periods of time. When she was awake, she was silent and throwing up. She seemed to be getting sicker by the day. He barely left her side and kept trying to make her well again.

"Did a Nilock hurt you in battle?" he inquired when she was awake at one point, "did something fall on you?"

She weakly shook her head before reaching for the trash can. When she was done, he cleaned her it out for the gallionth time and brought her some grape juice. He held it to her cracked lips.

"Drink," he ordered.

Coughing, she did. But the sip she took came right back up. She tried again, and it repeated three more times. Finally, she laid down into the sheets and whimpered.

"Let me die alone," her hoarse voice was weak, "live and be a Samurai to the fullest. One down isn't going to matter."

"It will to me," he stayed at her side as she fell asleep.

That day passed without her waking up. Mike was extremely nervous as he nibbled lunch. When was she going to wake up? She was still asleep when he went in.

"Emily?" he shook her gently, "wake up, Em."

She didn't move.

"Emily!" his voice was louder and he was shaking her hard, "wake up! Emily!"

He screamed her name and shook her as hard as he could. Finally, she looked at him with tired eyes.

"What?" she squeaked weakly.

"You can't fall asleep again," he told her, "you almost didn't wake up."

"But I'm tired," she whined, "I'm going to die anyway."

"You most certainly are not," he held her securely, "not until you are old and happy. You can beat this, Em."

She threw up and handed the bucket to him.

"Don't fall asleep," he quickly went to clean it.

Sighing, the blonde felt the scar under her left arm and the scrape under her right arm. They both were from a battle with a Nilock, and when they'd battled Antberry a weak before, some of his Sanzu slime had gotten in those cuts. The slime infected them, and the poison was running in her veins.

Then she felt her chest. She'd gotten phneomphinia in one lung, and it made her breaths rattle. Last, she noted her stomach. A virus had made it's way in there, and that' s what made her throw up so much. All of that swirled together, and she was so misirble. She didn't see her making it.

"I'm back," he came back with the bucket and held her, "we're going to figure out what's making you so sick."

She knew what it was well. But she couldn't tell the others. It would slow them down, and she was a goner anyway. What was the point? Suddenly, the GAP sensor blared.

"Go," she told her boyfriend, "I won't fall asleep."

"Okay," he didn't want to leave her, but he had too, "Mentor will make sure of that. Be safe." He kissed her feverish forehead before dashing out.

"Come on, Emily," Mentor came in when the rangers were gone, "we're going to the hospital."


	5. I know

Sick 5

Emily pouted as she was cared for. The phoniniona was going to be gone soon, and the virus was vanishing, but the Sanzu River poison was still killing her. She'd already been lecutured over how she should have told them, and the Rangers had already checked up on her. They decided they would watch over her in shifts in the hospital.

Mike was, of course, first.

"Why didn't you say anything, Em?" he asked as he sat at her bedside.

"Because I knew it was going to kill me," she sorta-lied.

"Not if you had said anything," he kissed her cheek, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Just put me out of misery and let me die," she choked.

"I will never let you give up the fight," he kissed her nose next, "I love you too much."

Emily felt the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him and she wasn't. There was no hope for her now.

"My turn," Jayden came to the doorway at midnight to see Mike asleep in the bed with Emily, who had tears stains on her face.

When he'd gotten the Green Ranger out, he cleaned her face and sat in the seat Mike had sat on.

"I know your secret," he finally told her.

Emily's hazels flew open. "What secret?"

"That you've got Sanzu River poison running through you," the Red Ranger replied calmly.

"How did you…?" she demanded.

"Mike felt it in your veins," Jayden explained, "and I identified it."

"So I guess you're going to tell Mentor," she sighed in defeat, "I'm going to die, anyway."

"No," he shook his coco blonde hair.

"What?"

"It's your quest," he smiled at her weakly, "and though I want too, if you want to die, go on. But this team will be a whole lot worse without you."

She blinked. Jayden was letting her make her own path, even being the leader. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jay," she threw up after saying that, "sorry."

"I understand," he cleaned out the bucket and leaned back in the chair, "I'm going to let you think about this for a while, alright?"

"Okay," he slept, and she did some hard thinking.

When dawn broke, Mike came in to check on her and Jayden. The two boys listened to what she had to say about the not so secret secret.

"That's my Emily," Mike held her close.

"I'll go get Mentor," Jayden beamed.


	6. Together

Sick 6

"How are you doing?" Mike asked Emily, "for real."

"Pretty good," she yawned sleepily as the medicine set in.

"Hey," Jayden smiled down at her, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she rolled to her side in the recovery room.

"We'd better let her sleep," Jayden told Mike, walking out.

"You know you made the right choice," the Green Ranger told her.

"I never knew you could absorb the poison with symbols," she smiled weakly, "my bad."

"We all make mistakes," he kissed her forehead, "I'm just glad you corrected it before I lost you."

"You helped me through it," her hazels were full of affection.

He brushed away a stubborn blonde curl and started to trot away. She coughed softly before falling asleep, love on her face. The Green Ranger closed her door softly and trotted to the meeting room. Jayden was practicing symbols in his chair. Each time he got one right, the paper would go up in flames.

"We're lucky to have Em," Mike commented as he did the same with the forest symbols.

"She's pretty lucky she has us, too," Jayden agreed, "I mean, for indesion. She's strong enough and teaching all of us a few things." He looked at Mike for a time.

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing,"

"It meant something,"

"No, it didn't," Jayden was trying not to smile.

"Jayden!"

The Red Ranger was suddenly running. Suddenly, the Yellow Ranger stopped in front of them. Mike stopped, but his leader ran right into her.

"And you call us accident prone," the Green Samurai laughed.

"To the recovery room," the Yellow Samurai ordered.

"Why?" Jayden demanded.

"Don't act like you don't have a fever, "

"How'd you know?"

"Because the sick have powers,"

Pouting, he went in. Mike snickered before she glared at him. Huffing, he went after his friend. Emily smiled, ready to recover with her boyfriend and best friend. They would do everything together…even being sick.

Author Note: DA' END! :D :D :D Review, and peace!


End file.
